


Mechanic!Connor

by queerest_avenger



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual!Connor, F/M, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Mechanic Connor, Smut, Swearing, bisexual reader, implied anal fingering, mechanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Just a drabble I wrote for an AU I'm currently obsessed with. Super thirsty for a mechanic!Connor.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Mechanic!Connor

You were currently seated on the worn out couch in the auto shop, busying yourself with your phone whilst your boyfriend, Connor tinkered on his latest project- restoring old cars. He was currently hunched over the hood of a 1956, red hot Chevrolet. His back was turned to you, the straps of his dark blue coveralls hanging over his ass; the wife beater he wore stained with grease riding up each time he moved. ”I’m really enjoying the view from here, Mr. Anderson!” you wolf-whistled. Connor stopped momentarily to flip you off before returning to his work, but not before shaking his ass a little. You couldn’t help but giggle as you leaned back, dropping your device beside you. You moved a little more to get yourself comfortable when you heard a faint crumple.There underneath the old, puke green throw pillow was an old issue of a PlayBoy magazine. A tall, blonde stood in nothing but a thong, black pumps, and a tool box dangling from her fingers. You raised your brow. Your curiosity definitely had been piqued. You turned to the mechanic, amusement laced in your words, “Is this yours, Con?” you inquired lifting up the magazine for you to see. Connor placed his tools back in the tool box he had beside him as he turned towards you. He wiped his hands off on the thighs of his coveralls as his eyebrows furrowed before his brown eyes focused on the object in your dainty hand. ”N-No. That's-um..., he cleared his throat. Was he _really_ getting flustered now?! Poor dear. “That was my dad’s.” He went to reach for it but, you smacked away his larger hand, standing up so you were out of his reach. Not that it did you any good. Connor was a good 6" foot. “Ah,ah. Are you forgetting that I’m bi too?” “No, it’s just, um-they’re... “Overly sexualised with unrealistic bodies?” You filled in. “Yes...” Connor trailed off, clearing his throat once more. You couldn’t help but grin at the state your boyfriend was in. I mean, his late father,Hank had left the shop for him and it looked like your typical, run-of-the-mill mechanic shop. A man definitely owned it. Spare car parts and miscellaneous tools strewn throughout the place. Papers littered Connor’s work desk, a creeper left unattended and pictures of women and blueprints of cars plastered about. Connor left everything the way it was after he had passed. Unable to touch a thing. You returned your attention back to the magazine as you flipped through the pictures of the women. The majority blonde, thin, busty, and not to mention baby smooth. “I mean, I’m not sure why I care, but do men really, and I mean really like women completely bare?” You had stopped shaving a while back when you realised you weren’t doing it for yourself and so many others problems. Now, you weren’t criticising women who did- you just thought it was a turn off. Not even a little bit left. They looked like a Barbie. Connor never supplied an answer as you continued. You were hoping to find some curvier women, but that was wishful thinking given the year it came out and the magazine itself. Smaller women weren’t a deal breaker. But when it came to your preference, you liked women around your size or even a little thicker. You finally happened on a thicker woman. A brunette wearing coveralls-but you couldn’t see all of it. You turned the magazine horizontally and then it unfolded. You whistled lowly,” Here we go. She’s the one.” Connor turned to look at the centrefold that held your attention. “I’d like her to dick me down!” you exclaimed. He just shook his head and laughed. You closed the magazine after you finished, finding yourself bored once more. You glanced at Connor’s backside as he went back to repairing the Chevrolet. You hummed to yourself as you thought about how you’d love to have him bent over the car in nothing but those coveralls; his ass on full display for you. Panting and whining. “I wanna fuck you , Anderson.” you stated. A loud clang reverberated as he dropped the wrench in his hand. He turned around, searching your face. A deep pink flush dusted his ears and down his neck. “Right now?” his voice barely a whisper. “Right now, baby boy. Bend over the hood. Connor closed the hood and positioned himself for you, waiting with baited breath. You walked up behind him and slowly pulled down his coveralls and boxers. "You ready beautiful?" Connor nodded, biting his lip as he looked over his shoulder. "Good. I'm gonna fuck you so good, baby." you told him as you sucked on your middle and index finger


End file.
